Escapar No Es Facil
by meicosr
Summary: Q pasaria si la organizacion hubiera matado a Kogoro y Eri, y Ran fuese reclutada? Cumplira su mision? O se dejara llevar por su corazon? Ligeramnt AU, SxR. R&R please! [08: La Luz En La Oscuridad]
1. El Inicio

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

**01: El inicio**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

_Ése era un día soleado, de agosto, que llamaba a la alegría y la diversión. Sin embargo, para aquella niña que acababa de cumplir cinco años, aunque ella no lo recuerde, fue el día del comienzo de su pesadilla, el inicio de la vida que le iba a tocar vivir._

_Llamaron a la puerta de la oficina del detective Kogoro Mouri. Su mujer, con una niña en brazos, fue a abrir amablemente la puerta a unos huéspedes que no esperaban. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver dos hombres ataviados con ropas negras de pies a cabeza, miradas frías y rostros inexpresivos._

_- ¿Piensas dejarnos aquí, en la entrada, hasta que muramos? - preguntó el que llevaba gafas_

_- No... Pasen, por favor... - respondió Eri cuando salió de su asombro y con miedo en su voz_

_- Hemos venido a hablar con su marido¿no está? - preguntó fríamente el mismo de antes_

_- Sí, ahora lo llamo..._

_La mujer se llevó a su hija consigo, dejándola en su habitación, para que no tuviera que ver nada, ni recordar. Eri podía percibir como algo grande se estaba acercando, pero no se podía imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación:_

_- Kogoro... - llamó la mujer - Han venido dos hombres de negro a buscarte¿los conoces?_

_- Sí, será un momento... - respondió él abrochándose el cinturón. Los dos aparecieron en el salón, y se sentaron en el sofá que había delante del otro, donde se habían sentado los hombres - Gin, Vodka - dijo dándoles la mano -. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?_

_- Una oferta que no quieres, debes, ni puedes rechazar - habló por primera vez Gin_

_- Nuestro sindicato quiere tener pocos enemigos y gracias a tu trabajo los tenemos, pero el otro día nos reunimos y concluimos que ya no te necesitamos. Ahora, tienes dos opciones para elegir: una, te matamos a ti, a tu mujer y a tu hija - los dos palidecieron -, y dos, te matamos a ti, a tu mujer, y nos quedamos con tu hija. Tu decides._

_Kogoro y Eri se miraron asustados, pero con seguridad asintieron._

_- Estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por la de nuestra hija - dijo Kogoro seguro de sí mismo -. Con una condición: que no hagáis nada que pueda herirla, amargarla o angustiarla. Por supuesto, nada en contra de su voluntad._

_- ¡Calma, calma! - dijo Gin - No estás en condiciones de exigir nada. Pero es tu último deseo, y lo respetaremos. _

_- En fin¿cómo queréis morir? - preguntó Vodka - ¿Así?_

_El del sombrero y gafas de sol sacó una pistola con silenciador, y sin dar tiempo a nada, disparó dos veces, directamente a los corazones de los padres de aquella niña que lo observaba todo desde el lugar donde se encontraba._

_- Vodka, me gusta como trabajas. Rápido y limpio, no mucha gente es como tú._

_- Gracias, jefe. ¿Qué haremos con la niña?_

_- Pues nos la llevaremos, la entrenaremos con las pistolas y el Karate y haremos de ella una máquina de matar, tan escurridiza como el humo. _

_- Pero necesitará una madre, y un espíritu no se podrá hacer cargo de un bebé¿no crees?_

_- No, pero tenemos a Vermouth, que lo hará encantada - concluyó Gin._

_Los hombres limpiaron las huellas, cogieron una maleta, la ropa de la niña y la niña. Sus padres habían escogido para ella el nombre de Ran, pero en la organización sería conocida con el nombre de Hidromiel._

- No sé si te acordarás, pero te pusimos ese nombre cuando tenías unos siete años. Hidromiel, porque eras dulce como la miel y transparente como el agua. Y ese es el relato de tu vida antes de pertenecer a esta organización - acabó la mujer rubia.

- ¿Por qué mataron a mis padres¿Pertenecían ellos a ésto¿Los asesinos fueron de esta organización¿Siguen estando aquí¿Hay pruebas¿Se encontró a los culpables? - preguntó la chica de 17 años hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- No te puedo contestar, sweetheart. Pero desde que te los quitaron, yo he intentado ocupar su lugar. Dándote amor y todo lo que te hacía falta.

- Lo sé, Vermouth. Y te estoy agradecida. Sólo quiero vengarlos...

- ¿A tus padres? - dijo Gin apareciendo en escena - Hidromiel, mi amigo Vodka y yo los matamos. Eran un obstáculo, porque eran muy amigos de un escritor de novelas amigo de la Interpol. Nos podían delatar y arruinar nuestros planes. Lo hicimos por tu bien. Después te trajimos aquí, para que tuvieses algo parecido a una madre, aquí presente.

- Pero tendríais que haberles dejado tiempo para escribirme algo, al menos. Unos días para despedirse de mí, un minuto para hablarme, abrazarme...

- Lo siento, niña, pero ya no se puede hacer nada...

- ¿Y cuál es mi verdadero nombre¿Podéis responderme a éso?

- Tu verdadero nombre era... - empezó Vermouth, mirando a Gin, que asintió - Ran, Ran Mouri.

- En cualquier caso, tengo una misión para ti - dijo Gin -. Matar al detective del siglo XXI: Shinichi Kudo.

**

* * *

**

Wolas!!! No sé que es lo que me ha impulsado a empezar este fic, supongo que fue que hace mucho que no escribía y tenía el mono... Este fic va a ser normal, ni muy largo ni corto, pero emocionante, con suspense y romance!!! Por supuesto, con nuestra pareja favorita... ;) No os aseguro que salgan ni Sonoko, ni Heiji, ni Kazuha... Ya veremos!!! Bueno, pues pido reviews que me animen a continuar!!!

Spoilers del próximo, llamado _Entrevista_ (con el vampiro... xDDDDDD). No me hagáis caso, sólo se llama _Entrevista_:

**- Es problema tuyo, Hidromiel - respondió Gin con voz fría -. Últimamente estás más rebelde... ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Me pasa que quiero ser libre, quiero irme, quiero huir... ¡No quiero seguir matando!**

**- ¡Tú nunca has matado a nadie! - gritó Gin disparando a un centímetro de la cabeza de Ran**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- No tientes la suerte, pequeña. Puedo obligarte a hacer cosas que en verdad no quieres.**

**- Púdrete... - murmuró Ran cuando el hombre salió de la habitación.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Gracias, Nukito. Retírate, por favor - le dijo Kudo, mientras miraba por la ventana. **

**Se giró de repente y me impresionó la juventud de aquel chico. Tendría más o menos la edad de Ran, pero sus facciones eran maduras. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, e iba vestido muy elegantemente, con un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino.**

**- Vaya, así que usted es la famosa Ran Mouri - dijo él, divertido.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	2. Entrevista

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

_- Tu verdadero nombre era... - empezó Vermouth, mirando a Gin, que asintió - Ran, Ran Mouri._

_- En cualquier caso, tengo una misión para ti - dijo Gin -. Matar al detective del siglo XXI: Shinichi Kudo._

**02: Entrevista**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- ¿Y cómo lo voy a hacer¿Crees que es tan fácil matar a una de las personas más famosas de todo Japón?

- Es problema tuyo, Hidromiel - respondió Gin con voz fría -. Últimamente estás más rebelde... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me pasa que quiero ser libre, quiero irme, quiero huir... ¡No quiero seguir matando!

- ¡Tú nunca has matado a nadie! - gritó Gin disparando a un centímetro de la cabeza de Ran

- Da igual. Dejadme pensar un plan, dejadme sola...

Las dos personas rubias que había en la habitación se fueron. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, para matar a aquel detective. Podría entrar en su empresa de formación de personal, podría ser su secretaria, conquistarle y matarlo el día antes de la boda. O también podía ir a buscarle, pedirle ayuda, esconderlo para que la gente pensara que estaba muerto. Él no le había hecho nada a nadie, salvo encerrar a los que se lo merecían. Seguramente lo querían muerto por si descubría algo, pero hasta que no lo hiciera, no había ningún motivo aparente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Hidromiel - la llamó Gin, volviendo a aparecer en la habitación -. Para matarlo te infiltrarás en su empresa. Hemos enviado tu currículum, no hay marcha atrás.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no quiero hacerlo? - preguntó ella con aires de superioridad

- Escúchame, pequeña - dijo Gin acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared -. Tu padre nos hizo prometer que no haríamos nada en contra de tu voluntad. Pero si tú te portas mal, sería capaz de romper una promesa que ni siquiera está hecha. ¿Lo entiendes? Podría empezar por esposarte y tumbarte en tu cama, y luego el tiempo lo dirá...

- No se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima, Gin... Te advierto que tú mismo me enseñaste a ser una buena Karateka, a manejar la pistola y a dar donde más duele. Tú eres un hombre de palabra, no le harías éso a mi padre...

- No tientes la suerte, pequeña. Puedo obligarte a hacer cosas que en verdad no quieres.

- Púdrete... - murmuró Ran cuando el hombre salió de la habitación.

- ¿Decías algo? - preguntó Gin volviendo - No me he acordado de darte tu uniforme. Por cierto, trabajarás en la empresa de Kudo, como secretaria. El cómo, cuándo y dónde es cosa tuya. Bueno, el cómo no, porque yo te lo daré. ¡Diviértete!

--------------------------------------

Llegó el día de la entrevista. Ran estaba nerviosa porque había oído que Kudo no era cualquier hombre que se dejaba engañar, que tenía un sexto sentido para identificar a los mentirosos. En éso consistía su trabajo, en no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y ser frío como el hielo.

Una señora bastante vieja la acompañó hasta el despacho del jefe, abriéndole la puerta:

- Señor Kudo, aquí está la candidata a secretaria -dijo la señora.

- Gracias, Nukito. Retírate, por favor - le dijo Kudo, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Se giró de repente y le impresionó la juventud de aquel chico. Tendría más o menos la edad de Ran, pero sus facciones eran maduras. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, e iba vestido muy elegantemente, con un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino.

- Vaya, así que usted es la famosa Ran Mouri - dijo él, divertido.

- ¿Me conoce?

- Bueno, se puede decir que sí. Mi padre era amigo del suyo. Siento mucho lo que pasó, aunque fue hace bastante tiempo.

- No se preocupe. Ocurrió cuando tenía cinco años, la verdad es que no me acuerdo.

- ¿Y dónde ha vivido hasta ahora?

- Pues... Eh... Una tía se hizo cargo de mí cuando pasó todo... - disimuló Ran, pero vio un reflejo de duda en los ojos del joven.

- Y¿qué me puede contar de usted?

- Em... Mi nombre ya lo sabe, supongo que ha visto mi currículum... Tengo 17 años...

- Yo también - interrumpió Kudo -. Técnicamente, yo soy 19 días mayor que usted. Por favor, continúe...

- Pues, quiero trabajar de secretaria en su empresa...

- Disculpe¿a qué colegio fue?

- Estuve estudiando toda mi niñez en Londres, pero el año pasado, mi tía y yo nos trasladamos aquí, mi ciudad natal, para que estuviera cerca de donde vivían mis padres.

- La casa de sus padres le pertenece¿lo sabía¿Se quedará a vivir en ella?

- No lo sé, todavía soy menor de edad y necesito el permiso de mi tía, mi tutora, para hacerlo.

- Bien, yo diría que con esto tengo suficiente. La llamaremos mañana, si todo va como espero.

- Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad - Ran se dispuso cuando Shinichi la llamó.

- Mouri, siento un aura de misterio alrededor suyo. ¿Hay algo importante que quiere que nadie sepa, por casualidad?

- ¡No! Serán imaginaciones suyas, señor Kudo.

- Llámame Shinichi. Los dos somos jóvenes y aunque sea tu jefe, no tienes porqué tratarme con tanto respeto.

- De acuerdo, Shinichi. ¡Adiós!

- _Sé que me ocultas algo, Ran... Y voy a saber qué es, cueste lo que cueste, por la amistad que tuvimos tú y yo..._

Definitivamente, después de la entrevista, Ran encontraba menos motivos para matarlo. Parecía una persona comprensiva, dulce, romántica, no peligrosa... Pero era un objetivo de la organización, y no lo quitarían del número 1 de la lista hasta que se hubiese cumplido su destino. Ran tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer y lo que su corazón le pedía que hiciera.

----------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo ha ido, sweetheart? - preguntó Vermouth en verla aparecer por la puerta

- Supongo que bien, aunque me quedé impresionada al ver lo joven que era...

- ¿Se nos olvidó comentarte ese detalle? Me alegro de que lo hayas descubierto por ti misma...

- Me dijo que su padre era escritor de novelas, y que nuestros padres se conocían...

- ¿No te acuerdas de un chico muy travieso que te acompañaba a todas partes?

- Bueno, recuerdo que había un niño que siempre se metía en problemas, y que se daba aires de superioridad

- Pues ése chico es el mismo que has vuelto a conocer esta tarde - dijo Vermouth con una sonrisa

- ¿Me estás diciendo que es mi amigo de la infancia?

- Exactamente. ¿Y ya has pensado cómo vas a cumplir tu misión?

- Lo tengo en mente, pero quedan algunos detalles - concluyó Ran -. _Pero por la amistad de la infancia que nos une, juro que no confiaré ni haré caso a nadie, excepto a mi corazón. Lo siento por la estructura que se está construyendo desde hace muchísimos años, pero creo que es hora de que un terremoto lo destroce todo._

**

* * *

¿Cómo estáis, gente¿Os gusta¿Os aburre¿Está emocionante? Decidme vuestras opiniones en los reviews!!! A mí no me gusta mucho, porque creo que no tiene sustancia, pero es que tampoco podía ponerle mucho. También es un poco corto, pero los próximos los intentaré hacer más largos.**

Otra cosa, la fecha del cumpleaños de Ran no se sabe, ni siquiera Gosho Aoyama. Lo único que se sabe es que nació en mayo. El día exacto según este fic es el 23 de mayo y el de Shinichi, el 4.

Muxas gracias a aquellas personas que han leido el primer cap, pero mas a aquellas q me han revieweado!!! Gracias a **Shihoran** y **Belly-chan**!!!

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Es bastante más largo que los dos anteriores! Veamos unos pequeños spoilers. Por cierto, se llamará _¿Qué debo hacer?_:

**- Dejemos de hablar de ese tema... ¿Has oído hablar de un sindicato negro?**

**- Mmm... No, no me suena... - Ran se rascó el cuello y giró la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo - ¿Qué tiene de especial?**

**- He oído que es sospechoso, que mata a gente, que roba, que secuestra... Incluso creo que hace experimentos con personas e inventa fármacos. El otro día vino una niña diciendo todo éso. ¿Quieres conocerla?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Tranquila. No te voy a negar que estaba muy triste sin ti, pero lo fui superando... Prométeme que no nos separaremos y que venceremos a la organización juntas. ¡Promételo!**

**- Lo prome...**

**- ¡Hidromiel¿Qué estás haciendo? - una mujer rubia estaba en la puerta -.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Me alegro que esté viva, te vi muy mal cuando desapareció... - dijo Vermouth.**

**- Sí... Lo malo es que se lo ha contado a Shini... digo, Kudo.**

**- ¿Que ha hecho qué?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	3. Que debo hacer?

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que es mi amigo de la infancia?_

_- Exactamente. ¿Y ya has pensado cómo vas a cumplir tu misión?_

_- Lo tengo en mente, pero quedan algunos detalles - concluyó Ran -. Pero por la amistad de la infancia que nos une, juro que no confiaré ni haré caso a nadie, excepto a mi corazón. Lo siento por la estructura que se está construyendo desde hace muchísimos años, pero creo que es hora de que un terremoto lo destroce todo._

**03¿Qué Debo Hacer?**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Ran se arrepentía a veces de haberse jurado éso a sí misma, pero sus padres, en paz descansen, la enseñaron a cumplir sus promesas. Sabía que no podía fallar, quería ser libre y seguramente sólo tendría una oportunidad para hacerlo, ni siquiera bien, porque con un error que la delatara ya se podía ir despidiendo del mundo terrenal. Tampoco es que le importara, es más, quería volver a vivir con sus padres, pues los echaba de menos. Era cierto que Vermouth la había cuidado y querido como a una hija propia, pero no le bastaba para ser medianamente feliz.

- _Intenta no pensar en éso, Ran_ - se dijo a sí misma la joven -. _En este mundo existe una persona que te puede ayudar. Además, no querrás ir triste a tu primer día de trabajo_.

Como una autómata, se puso el uniforme, que consistía en una falda azul marino hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color de la falda, con la insignia de "P. E. Kudo". Se fijó en que la chaqueta y la falda eran del mismo color que el traje que llevaba Shinichi el día de la entrevista, así que supuso que era su vestimenta habitual. Sin embargo, no cayó en que jefe y secretaria irían igualmente vestidos, cosa que vio cuando llegó a la empresa.

- ¡Hola, Ran! - la saludó animadamente su jefe - ¿Cómo estás¿Un café?

- No, gracias, Shinichi. ¿Por qué estás tan animado?

- La falta de trabajo es una buena señal para el país, aunque no mucho para mi bolsillo...

- ¿Y te hace feliz saber que no hay crímenes¡Vives de éso!

- Vivo para resolverlos, pero si no los hay, significa que hay paz. Y éso es más importante que comer o vestirse...

- Me gusta tu sentido de la justicia... Es reconfortante saber que alguien se preocupa por los ciudadanos, no como los presidentes de ahora...

- Dejemos de hablar de ese tema... ¿Has oído hablar de un sindicato negro?

- Mmm... No, no me suena... - Ran se rascó el cuello y giró la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo - ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- He oído que es sospechoso, que mata a gente, que roba, que secuestra... Incluso creo que hace experimentos con personas e inventa fármacos. El otro día vino una niña diciendo todo éso. ¿Quieres conocerla?

- Bueno... - respondió Ran con miedo a ser descubierta.

- Ai, pequeña¿puedes pasar? - gritó Shinichi.

De la habitación de al lado salió una niña, de unos 7 años de edad, con el pelo corto rubio rojizo, ojos fríos que se quedó impresionada al ver a la chica.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó la niña a Ran - ¿Dónde está Vermouth?

- ¿Qué¿De qué hablas, pequeña? - Ran empezó a temblar.

- Ai¿la conoces? - preguntó Shinichi.

- Seguro que no, me habrá confundido con alguien... - dijo la joven secretaria intentando amañar la situación y mirando a la pequeña, que seguía con la vista clavada en ella.

- Ai¿la conoces? - repitió Shinichi.

- No, pensé que era una vieja conocida, que tenía muchas cosas que contarme...

- Bueno, asunto aclarado. Voy a revisar unos informes, ahora vengo... - anunció Shinichi, saliendo por la puerta.

La niña se dirigió a la puerta y, comprobando que nadie las escuchaba, preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hidromiel?

- ¿Y tú qué haces encogida, Sherry? - contraatacó Ran.

- Tu querido amiguito Gin mató a mi hermana y me quise suicidar con la pastilla que yo perfeccioné, pero me convertí en una niña...

- Yo estoy aquí por una misión: matar a Shinichi.

- ¿Qué¡No puedes hacer éso¡Él pareció entenderme cuando le expliqué la historia!

- ¡Entonces es verdad que él sabía algo! Si no se lo hubieses contado, yo no tendría por qué matarlo.

- Pues lo siento, pero se lo conté porque me pareció de confianza. No pensaba que iba a contárselo a la primera chica que pisara este despacho.

- ¡Pues lo ha hecho! Y tienes suerte de que yo sea de ellos...

- Mira, da igual - suspiró Ai -. ¿Quién te ha enviado?

- Gin. Me ha dicho que me infiltre y lo mate cuando menos se lo espere. Me dijo que me tenía que dar el cómo, pero no me dijo que era...

- La APTX4869... - susurró la pequeña.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ran, perpleja.

- Sí, la píldora que yo perfeccioné. En los archivos puse que descomponía el cuerpo hasta las cenizas, así que piensan que estoy muerta. Pero en verdad me enco...

- ¿Qué tal, chicas? - preguntó Shinichi, entrando por la puerta con un montón de papeles en las manos.

- Estábamos hablando de su historia, y de que sería mejor no contarla, por si acaso lo que dijera fuese verdad... - dijo Ran.

- ¡Oh, claro! No os preocupéis, que nada saldrá de este despacho... Bueno, Ran, ya que estás enterada de la historia¿te importaría mucho dejar de ser mi secretaria y ser espía? Ai te podría dar direcciones y nombres, para tu investigación...

- ¿Cómo¿Qué yo los espíe?

- ¡Sí¿Qué pasa¿No estás preparada?

- ¡No! Bueno, no sé... Creo que todavía me queda mucho por aprender.

- ¡Acepta¡Por favor! Yo sé que estás mucho más preparada que cualquiera de los ineptos que tengo en mi empresa... ¿No harías éso por tu amigo de la infancia?

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra infancia? - preguntó Ran.

- Tengo un diario, que dejé de escribir el día del entierro de tus padres y tu desaparición... Bueno, en cualquier caso¿aceptas?

- Supongo que no tengo otro remedio... - sonrió Ran.

- ¡Gracias! Sé que dejo el caso en buenas manos. ¡Adiós, chicas! Yo me voy a comer.

- Tenemos un jefe muy gracioso¿no? - comentó Ai cuando Shinichi se fue - Cuéntame¿cómo vas a hacer para ser de los bandos y espiarlos a la vez?

- No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé...

- Ahora ya has aceptado, me encantará ver como destruyes una de las dos cosas... ¿Cuáles son tus prioridades?

- Mi prioridad es ser libre, o lo que es lo mismo, destruir la organización...

- Me gusta tu forma de pensar¿amigas de nuevo?

- ¡Las de siempre! - Ran y Ai se abrazaron.

Al tener las dos la misma edad en su vida anterior, se habían convertido en las mejores amigas dentro de la organización. Iban a todas partes juntas, salían, compraban, etc. (aunque siempre con la supervisión de algún hombre de negro a distancia). Ai Haibara, Shiho Miyano en la realidad, se había decantado por la física y la química, mientras que Ran se había centrado en la interpretación. Shiho, por la muerte de su hermana, o mejor dicho asesinato, tuvo que abandonar la organización, y Ran la daba por muerta. Estuvo bastante tiempo decaída, recordándola y llorando por los pasillos, pero en el momento en que la vio y la reconoció, tuvo que contenerse para que Shinichi no sospechara.

- Te eché de menos, Shiho... - dijo Ran, todavía abrazada a ella.

- Yo también, Ran. Me dolía dejarte pero tenía que hacerlo para vengar a mi hermana.

- Tranquila. No te voy a negar que estaba muy triste sin ti, pero lo fui superando... Prométeme que no nos separaremos y que venceremos a la organización juntas. ¡Promételo!

- Lo prome...

- ¡Hidromiel¿Qué estás haciendo? - una mujer rubia estaba en la puerta - Vengo a buscarte porque ya es muy tarde y mira lo que me encuentro. A mi alumna haciendo promesas de destrucción con una niña pequeña a la que acabas de conocer.

- ¿No me reconoces? - Ai encaró a Vermouth, que abrió la boca asombrada.

- ¿Sherry¿Por qué eres pequeña?

- La APTX4869 que me tomé... Una larga historia. En cualquier caso¿te gustaría salir de la organización?

- ¡Shiho! - la advirtió Ran.

- Tranquila. Cuando todavía trabaja allí, encontré el diario de Vermouth y lo leí. Ella quiere lo mismo que nosotras. ¿Verdad, Chris?

- Algo así, Sherry. Siempre tan suspicaz. Efectivamente - suspiró la rubia -, quiero hacer desaparecer la organización. ¿Cuál es el plan?

- No hay plan, ese es el problema... - dijo Ran.

- Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que volver con el Profesor... - anunció Ai - ¡Adiós!

- Me alegro que esté viva, te vi muy mal cuando desapareció... - dijo Vermouth.

- Sí... Lo malo es que se lo ha contado a Shini... digo, Kudo.

- ¿Que ha hecho qué?

- Y ahora él lo sabe, y me ha preguntado a mí si conocía a la organización. Yo le he mentido, por supuesto... Supongo que por éso quieren matarlo...

- ¿Lo harás?

- No me queda otro remedio¿no? Aunque por otro lado, si se lo contara, seríamos cuatro en vez de tres... ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Sweetheart, debes decidirlo tú...

- Hidromiel, tengo una sorpresa para ti... - dijo Gin apareciendo en la habitación de la chica

- ¿Es buena?

- Sí. Aquí te traigo el cómo: la APTX4870. No te explicaré sus efectos, pero está diseñada específicamente para matar. Como te dije, el cuándo y el dónde da igual. La cuestión es que lo hagas, y cuanto antes, mejor. Espero que la utilices bien, porque no hay dos iguales - dijo entregándole una caja -. ¡Adiós, pequeña!

Ran abrió la caja y se encontró con una cápsula verde y blanca, que seguramente contendría aquellos polvos mortíferos. Cerró la caja con escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal, no quería pensar en éso. Su corazón le hablaba mediante pálpitos, diciéndole que se pasara al bando de los buenos. Su mente seguía siendo inocente y transparente como el agua, pero no le decía lo mismo que su órgano bombeante. Ella era de sangre caliente, casi ardiendo, no podía matar a nadie, ni quería. Nadie le había hecho nada malo, nunca, excepto quizá Gin y Vodka, pero éso era un caso aparte. ¿Cómo sería capaz de exterminar al único hombre que podía ayudarla en su propósito¿Cómo iba a hacer para darle la cápsula¿Y si ese nudo de angustia incrustado en su garganta le impedía hacerlo¿Cómo hacerlo si empezaba a sentir cosas que no debía¿Cómo hacerlo sin dejar pruebas¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si era una cobarde? No se trataba de cobardía, se trataba de sentido común y autocontrol. ¿Acaso Gin y Vodka tenían sentido común¿Dónde se conseguía la sangre fría para hacerlo¿Se podía comprar¿O una vez moría tu primera víctima, lo demás era fácil¿Era cierto que una vez lo probabas, no podías dejarlo?

Muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Ran en aquel momento, pero había una que la atormentaba constantemente:

- _¿Qué debo hacer? _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, tercer capítulo hecho¿Os a gustado¡Mandadme reviews! Si no, dudo que siga la historia... Me gusta saber lo que la gente opina, aunque solo sea una frase para decir o "no me gusta nada" o "me encanta". Solo pido eso!!!!

Este es más largo, y se va acercando a la medida que me gusta! Podríamos decir que de momento tendrá 6 o 7 capítulos, sin epílogo. Quien sabe!

Disculpad que haya tardado tanto, pero es que no me dejaba subir ningun capitulo!!!! He estado mas de una semana intentandolo, hasta que hoy por fin me ha dejado!!! Igualmente, gracias x los reviews a Belly-chan, Ammiel y Amidala Granger!!!! Muxisimas gracias, no sabeis lo feliz q me ace q os guste mi fic y q me mandeis vuestra opinion!!! Ademas, ayuda en parte a que escriba mas

El próximo cap se va a llamar _Lo siento_, porque es la frase que más se repite, sobretodo al final del capítulo. Aquí vienen unos pequeñitos spoilers:

**Se encontraba en un restaurante, comiendo y hablando alegremente con la persona que estaba sentada en frente de ella, Shinichi Kudo. De repente, ella sintió escalofríos y en medio de la estancia apareció Gin, disparando al pobre chico. Un rastro de sangre, igual que el que habían dejado sus padres, apareció en la pared donde se apoyaba el chico, sujetándose el sitio donde la bala había impactado. Antes de morir, y los dos sabían que éso iba a pasar, él susurró:**

**- Te amo, Ran... - dijo cerrando los ojos, para siempre.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Sí! Aquí tengo todos los informes - dijo Ran enseñándole una carpeta -, e incluso conseguí un mapa de la base.**

**- Vaya, que aplicada...**

**- Gracias - sonrió Ran sinceramente.**

**- Habrá que celebrarlo¿no¿Qué te parece que vayamos esta noche a cenar, tú y yo?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Y es referente¿a qué?**

**- A un poco de todo.**

**- No me estás ayudando¿lo sabías?**

**- De éso se trata, Ran, no quiero que lo descubras hasta que yo te lo diga...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	4. Lo siento

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

_Muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Ran en aquel momento, pero había una que la atormentaba constantemente:_

_- ¿Qué debo hacer? _

**04: Lo Siento**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Habían pasado dos meses después de aquel primer día de trabajo en "P. E. Kudo". Ran estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su jefe, Shinichi Kudo, pero por miedo no lo quería reconocer. El día que se dio cuenta de que sin él no podría vivir, todo dio un giro inesperado, ya que se complicaba muchísimo más la tarea que tenía que cumplir para la organización. Por otra parte, tenía que trabajar para Kudo siendo espía de la organización, y le dijo que se había infiltrado en ella para saber más. Ran sufría constantemente dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, debido al estrés de que la descubrieran en cualquiera de los dos bandos.

A Gin le decía que primero tendría que conquistarlo con "sus armas de mujer", y a Shinichi le daba informes falsos, con nombres verdaderos entre miles de nombres falsos.

- Ran¿por qué me mientes? - preguntó Shinichi, una vez que ella le había entregado otro informe

- ¿Mentirte? - ella se giró asustada, encarándole

- Sí. Siento que me ocultas algo...

- Em... Bueno... - hay que añadir que el tartamudeo era porque él la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, intentando leerle la mente - Supongo que en 12 años han pasado muchas cosas...

- ¿Y te gustaría contármelas?

- No estoy diciendo que algún día no lo haga... Pero, por ahora, quiero que sean sólo mías.

- Cómo quieras... - el joven bajó la cabeza decepcionado. No quería tener ningún secreto con aquella joven, que le inspiraba confianza, que además había sido amiga de su infancia, que había sentido cosas por ella y que las volvía a sentir.

Ella abandonó el despacho, con la cabeza gacha, harta de aquella sarta de mentiras. Quería acabar con todo, pero no sabía cómo. Tenía muy claros sus ideales y prioridades, pero no sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo. Había aceptado la ayuda de Ai y Vermouth, que la estaban ayudando, pero no era suficiente para parar sus pesadillas y su malestar.

El día acabó, otorgando un leve respiro de paz a la chica. Esa noche se había propuesto dejar de pensar en todo, no preocuparse de nada. Esa noche desconectaría del mundo, se iría a dormir prontito, a casa de sus padres, donde vivía sola. Pero casi nunca se encontraba sin nadie en aquella casa, muy a menudo venían Vermouth y Ai a hablar con ella. Otras veces, cuando estaba triste o no sabía qué hacer, podía sentir la presencia de sus padres. Evitaba estar mucho rato en el salón, porque era donde más los percibía, a parte de que el rastro de sangre que había en la pared reflejaba lo último que se había vivido en aquella casa. Pero estar allí la reconfortaba, la hacía volver a su pasado, recordar cosas, volver a ser la niña indefensa que antaño era, dulce como la miel y pura como el agua.

No le dio tiempo ni a cambiarse ni a cenar. En el mismo instante en que se había tumbado en la cama, se había rendido al sueño. Esta vez, para alivio de ella, no fue una pesadilla reviviendo sus últimos años en la organización. Se encontraba en un restaurante, comiendo y hablando alegremente con la persona que estaba sentada en frente de ella, Shinichi Kudo. De repente, ella sintió escalofríos y en medio de la estancia apareció Gin, disparando al pobre chico. Un rastro de sangre, igual que el que habían dejado sus padres, apareció en la pared donde se apoyaba el chico, sujetándose el sitio donde la bala había impactado. Antes de morir, y los dos sabían que éso iba a pasar, él susurró:

- Te amo, Ran... - dijo cerrando los ojos, para siempre.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó ella, despertándose - _Todo ha sido una pesadilla... No quiero que se haga realidad... Y sólo hay una forma de hacer que no pase... Haré caso a mi superior..._

_------------------------------------_

- ¡Hola, Ran¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Shinichi, radiante como cada mañana.

- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- También... Oye¿has averiguado más cosas sobre tu trabajo?

- Sí, creo que tengo algo que te interesa: la localización de la base principal.

- ¡Éso es fantástico!

- ¡Sí! Aquí tengo todos los informes - dijo Ran enseñándole una carpeta -, e incluso conseguí un mapa de la base.

- Vaya, que aplicada...

- Gracias - sonrió Ran sinceramente.

- Habrá que celebrarlo¿no¿Qué te parece que vayamos esta noche a cenar, tú y yo?

- Me parece perfecto. Pero antes de ir, tendrías que venir a mi casa¿te parece?

- ¡Claro! A las ocho en tu casa.

- ¡Sí! - asintió la chica - _Hoy, mi vida y la de muchas otras va a cambiar, e iremos de mal en peor._

_----------------------------_

- Ran¿estás lista?

- Sí, un momento...

Ran salió de su habitación, dejando deslumbrado al joven que había en la habitación, y sorprendidas a la mujer y a la niña que también estaban allí. Ella lucía un traje violeta claro, parecido al de sus ojos, hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y con escote de pico agarrado al cuello, dejando a la vista su espalda.

- ¿Me he arreglado mucho? - preguntó Ran, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma

- Para nada - dijo Shinichi, todavía en trance -. Estás preciosa, y el restaurante es bastante elegante.

Ran volvió a entrar en su habitación, y cogió la cajita que Gin le había dado hace mucho. No quería utilizarla, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Ran.

- Cuando quieras. Adiós Ai, adiós Chris - se despidió el joven de las otras dos mujeres.

- Me ha caído bien, el chico... - dijo Vermouth.

- Lástima que el destino le esté jugando una mala pasada... - añadió Ai.

--------------------------

- Shinichi... ¿Cuál decías que era el motivo de esta cena?

- Tus avances, y que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- ¿Bueno o malo?

- Para mí es bueno, pero no sé cómo te lo tomarás tú - respondió él.

- Dímelo, y ya veremos.

- Prefiero esperar al postre, cuando tengamos el estómago lleno. Una noticia así puede sentar mal con el estómago vacío.

- ¡Oh! Entonces es importante¿verdad?

- Se puede decir que sí... - dijo él con un aura de misterio.

- Y es referente¿a qué?

- A un poco de todo.

- No me estás ayudando¿lo sabías?

- De éso se trata, Ran, no quiero que lo descubras hasta que yo te lo diga...

La cena transcurrió bien, con momentos de silencio incómodos y otros relajantes, reflexiones personales, que sirvió para que los dos se conocieran más. En esos momentos en que ninguno de los dos hablaba, él buscaba las palabras exactas para anunciar lo que quería decirle a la chica que estaba en frente de él. No quería que sus palabras la impactaran, sólo buscaba una respuesta.

El mesero se fue, después de haberles dejado el postre, y Shinichi empezaba a notar cómo se ponía nervioso, temblaba e incluso le sudaban las manos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó la joven, al ver el cambio de actitud en él. No era normal que alguien que lo tenía todo bajo control empezara a temblar de esa manera.

- ¡Nada! - respondió él - _Cálmate, Shinichi, cálmate. No puedes decírselo si estás así._

Siguieron comiendo el postre, pero enseguida acabaron, cosa que puso más nervioso a Shinichi.

- Bueno - suspiró él -, te he traído aquí para proponerte algo. No te estoy pidiendo que me des una respuesta inmediata, sólo te pido que lo reflexiones.

- ¿Y qué es¿Algo de trabajo?

- No, es algo sobre tú y yo. Verás, Ran... Cuando éramos pequeños, yo sentía que en ti podía encontrar a una amiga, un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca. Pensaba que nada en el mundo nos podría separar, que seríamos amigos para siempre. En ese momento no me di cuenta, por mi corta edad, pero sentía que tú eras más que una amiga, y que te necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Un día dejaste de ir a la escuela, mis padres me dijeron que los tuyos habían sido asesinados y que tú habías desaparecido, juré vengarte a ti y a tus padres. Esa fue una de las razones por las que ahora soy detective, para encontrarlos. Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, que habías desaparecido para siempre, pero 12 años después apareces como si nada. Lo que había sentido por ti había desaparecido, o eso creía yo, pero renació cuando te presentaste en mi despacho. Te propuse que investigaras la organización porque me inspirabas confianza, aunque sé que guardas más de un secreto. Pero no importa, yo también tengo algunos. Lo que quería decirte es que... Te quiero... Más que a una secretaria, amiga, mejor amiga... Te quiero como mujer...

- Shinichi... - susurró Ran, después de haber permanecido en silencio durante la explicación de Shinichi.

- Entiendo que tú no me correspondas, o que incluso en Londres hayas encontrado una persona que se adapte a ti... Sólo quería decírtelo...

- Te equivocas... - dijo ella - Yo también te quiero... Más que a un jefe... Me atrevería a decir que te amo... Pero lo nuestro no podría ser, sería un peligro, para ti y para mí... Lo siento... - Ran se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a irse.

- ¡Ran, espera! - gritó Shinichi, dejando la cuenta sobre la mesa y saliendo detrás de ella - No quiero que ésto intervenga entre nosotros dos. Podemos seguir siendo los mejores amigos de siempre, o incluso jefe y secretaria, o seguir investigando... Lo que tú quieras. Pero no me apartes de ti, no soportaría vivir lo mismo que estos 12 últimos años...

Los dos llegaron a un descampado, el parque donde solían jugar cuando eran pequeños. Ella se paró justo delante de un árbol, delante del árbol donde se habían prometido ser amigos para siempre.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? - dijo Shinichi, cogiéndola del hombro y obligándola a girarse - Tu silencio me está matando...

- No es mi culpa... - respondió ella fríamente

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa¿Nuestra vida antes de que te fueras? Si es así, dímelo... Te juro que te dejaré en paz, aceptaré tu dimisión, lo que quieras... Pero dime algo, por favor...

Ran bajó la cabeza para evitar mirarle, sabía que no se podría resistir a esos ojos azules. Por su mente pasaban todas las ideas estrambóticas que tenía para llevar a cabo su plan, pero ninguna le parecía adecuada. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces:

- ¡Outch! - se quejó Shinichi, al sentir como el codo de Ran se clavaba en su estómago - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - preguntó él, estirado en el suelo, aguantándose el estómago.

- Pensé que eras más inteligente, detective Shinichi Kudo... Yo no soy un ángel... Quizá lo era, pero ahora se acabó... Yo soy... - la coraza que protegía a Ran se derrumbó, al igual que ella - Yo... Lo siento, amor... - no podía aguantar más las lágrimas - Tengo que hacerlo, perdóname... El destino me obliga...

- Voy a morir, y lo sé... Dame un beso...

- No vas a morir, vas a ir a un lugar mucho mejor que éste, donde encontrarás a alguien que te haga verdaderamente feliz... Un ángel puro, no disfrazado... - mientras lloraba cada vez más, Ran sacó la pastilla de la cajita que le dio Gin - Tengo que hacerlo, amor... Perdóname, por favor...

- Dime algo antes de morir... ¿Pertenecías a la organización antes de espiar para ellos?

- Sí... - confesó ella, abriendo la boca del chico, para meterle la cápsula - Lo siento, amor... Pero ésto es lo mejor... Te quiero... - le dio el fármaco y lo obligó a tragarlo. Después, le dio un corto beso en los labios - No olvides que te quiero, te amo, y lo haré siempre...

- Yo también te quiero, Ran... Eres el ángel más hermoso que ha pisado la tierra, que ha venido a castigarme por haberte dejado ir...

- Tú no tuviste la culpa de que esa gente matara a mis padres, no has hecho nada malo...

- Ese día te había invitado a mi casa, a jugar a los detectives... Pero tú dijiste que no... ¡Aghhh! - Shinichi hizo un gesto de dolor - Yo también te quiero, y sé que haces ésto porque es lo mejor para los dos... Te amo... Por siempre...

- Lo siento, de verdad, yo no quería... Si tú mueres, yo me muero por dentro... No puedo seguir viéndote sufrir de esta manera... ¡Adiós!

Ran escapó corriendo por un callejón, dejando al amor de su vida retorciéndose de dolor en el parque que los vio crecer. Lo había hecho, y lo había hecho lo mejor que podía. Le dolía en el alma haber hecho esa atrocidad, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. ¿Por qué le encargaron a ella esa misión¿No había más gente, más fuerte, que no se enamorara nunca o que no viviera del cariño de otras personas?

De repente, sonó su móvil:

- Bien hecho, pequeña Hidromiel.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ay, ay, ay!!!! Intento cada vez hacerlo más largos, pero este ha salido casi igual que el anterior!!! Gente, espero q os guste, decidme vuestra opinión x reviews!!!!

Quien será quien ha llamado?? Supongo que está claro!!! Quien llama a Ran por ese nombre?? Vamos es muy fácil!!!

Kiero agradecer a toa la gnt que me dejo review en el cap anterior!!! Me hicieron muy felices!!!! Muxisimas gracias a Shihoran, meitanteimar, Ammiel, Belly-chan y Rani07!!!! Os kiero muxisimo!!!!

El siguiente capítulo es un poco, muy poco, más largo que este. Se llamará _Los dos planes_. Spoilers!!!:

**- Tu padre me encargó que te cuidara, que fuera un padre suplente... Él no iba a estar conti...**

**- ¡Mi padre jamás dijo éso, porque no le distéis tiempo a hablar! **

**- ¡No me grites! - Gin empezaba a enfadarse al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Quieres que hagamos lo que tú más temes?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Mierda! - gritó una chica morena, mientras caminaba cogida de un hombre rubio.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Gin, asustado.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- Por supuesto - respondió él -. Entonces has estado un tiempo trabajando de espía para los dos¿no?**_

_**- Sí, pero soy más de tu bando que del de Gin. A él le daba información totalmente falsa, y a ti medianamente verdadera. Lo siento...**_

_**- No pasa nada, tranquila... Te mandé hacer éso porque pensaba que estabas limpia... - dijo Shinichi.**_

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	5. Los dos planes

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

_Ran escapó corriendo por un callejón, dejando al amor de su vida retorciéndose de dolor en el parque que los vio crecer. Lo había hecho, y lo había hecho lo mejor que podía. Le dolía en el alma haber hecho esa atrocidad, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. ¿Por qué le encargaron a ella esa misión¿No había más gente, más fuerte, que no se enamorara nunca o que no viviera del cariño de otras personas? _

_De repente, sonó su móvil:_

_- Bien hecho, pequeña Hidromiel. _

**05: Los Dos Planes**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- ¿Qué quieres, Gin?

- Tranquila, pequeña... Has hecho muy bien tu misión, pero los besos han sobrado...

- Yo puedo hacer y besar a quien yo quiera, no eres nadie para prohibírmelo - gritaba Ran.

- Tu padre me encargó que te cuidara, que fuera un padre suplente... Él no iba a estar conti...

- ¡Mi padre jamás dijo éso, porque no le distéis tiempo a hablar!

- ¡No me grites! - Gin empezaba a enfadarse al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Quieres que hagamos lo que tú más temes?

- Antes de que me toques un pelo, estarás muerto... por mí... Gin, te juro por lo más sagrado que no voy a ser una niña pequeña que se deja manipular, que voy a luchar por mi libertad...

- ¿En el infierno? - rió Gin - Por si no me has visto, estoy en la azotea del edificio que tienes a tus espaldas. Gírate y salúdame.

- ¿Has estado espiándome?

- Por supuesto, pequeña... Yo sabía lo que ese Kudo significaba para ti, y no podía permitir que lo dejaras huir...

- ¿No confías en mí?

- No es éso, pequeña... Es que te quiero solo para mí... Tú sabes que te quiero...

Ran cambió su actitud enfadada por una seductora, demasiado sugerente para Gin.

- Y... ¿Qué tal si bajas y nos vamos de aquí? Empieza a hacer frío con este vestido... - sugirió Ran - ¿Te gustaría quitármelo? - preguntó ella

- ¡Encantado! - dijo ya a su lado mientras cerraba el móvil - ¿Nos vamos? - Gin le ofreció el brazo para que ella lo cogiera.

- Nos vamos... - dijo Ran, mirando disimuladamente el callejón donde todavía estaría tumbado su verdadero amor.

---------------------------

- ¿Ya se han ido? - preguntó una mujer.

- Sí, están por lo menos a 500 metros de aquí... - respondió la niña.

- Cada día Hidromiel lo hace mejor, ha sabido interpretar su papel... Obviamente ha adquirido mis habilidades para la interpretación - dijo Vermouth quitándose el pasamontañas.

- Pues sí, lástima que para el plan tuviésemos que "herir" a nuestro salvador...

- ¡Kudo¡Kudo¡Despierta! Ya se han ido... ¿Te hizo daño con el codazo?

- No, por supuesto que no... ¿Se notó que me tiré al suelo? - preguntó Shinichi, riendo.

- En absoluto, yo me lo había tragado... - dijo Ai

- Bueno, lo ensayamos como unas 10 veces, nos salió bien... - presumió Shinichi - Yo también he heredado las habilidades interpretativas de mi madre. ¿Y el beso final¿La declaración¿Cómo estuvo éso?

- Genial, parecía una película trágica a lo Romeo y Julieta... ¡Por poco lloro! - exclamó Vermouth, dando saltos.

- Em... Siento interrumpir vuestro discurso, pero... ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, sí, claro... - respondieron Shinichi y Vermouth a la vez.

------------------------------

- ¡Mierda! - gritó una chica morena, mientras caminaba cogida de un hombre rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Gin, asustado.

- Que tengo que ir a casa de Kudo a revisar si tiene documentos o archivos con información que no debería tener.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No, tranquilo - dijo Ran -. Voy yo sola, no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo. ¡Adiós, pequeña! - se despidió Gin.

Ran corría hacia un callejón, asomándose para ver como Gin seguía caminando. Esperaba que Gin confiara en ella y no la siguiera. Cuando el hombre estuvo demasiado lejos e incluso ella tenía que dejarse ver para verlo a él, decidió que había llegado el momento. Giró, fue al otro lado del callejón y observó. No había nadie. Inspiró y expiró, y puso todas sus energías en llegar a casa de Shinichi en menos de cinco minutos.

-------------------------

- ¡Eh¡Que mi casa es ésa! - gritó Shinichi a las dos mujeres que caminaban más rápido que él.

- ¿Uh? - las dos se giraron extrañadas, habían pasado de largo de la morada del joven.

- ¿Dónde ibais, tan deprisa? - preguntó el chico, metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Ninguna de las dos contestó.

- ¡Esperadme! - se oyó una voz que gritaba en medio de la calle anaranjada, adornada por la luz de las farolas.

- ¿Ran¿Es Ran? - preguntó Shinichi esperanzado.

- Yo creo que sí... - dijo Ai, mirando como la chica corría hacia la casa. La niña miró a la mujer rubia, que le devolvió la mirada. Mientras Shinichi salía a la verja que protegía su casa, las dos mujeres entraron en la casa y cerraron con llave, para que los jóvenes tuvieran un poco de intimidad.

- ¡Shinichi! - gritó Ran, colgándose del cuello del chico - Lo siento, yo no quería, pero era necesario...

- Lo sé, amor... Lo sé... - susurró antes de que se fundieran en un largo y apasionado beso.

- Bueno, tórtolos. ¿Entráis o queréis tener hijos en la calle?

- ¡Shiho! - la riño Ran, muy colorada.

Shinichi le cogió la mano a Ran, y la acompañó dentro de la casa. Entraron y en la puerta estaba esperándolos Vermouth, pero no había rastro de la pequeña científica.

- El plan salió perfecto - dijo Vermouth -. Sherry y yo nos lo tragamos entero.

- ¡Estuvimos horas ensayando! - se quejó Ran.

_------Flash back------_

_En casa de Ran se encontraban la propietaria, una mujer rubia, una niña y un joven._

_- Shinichi, te hemos reunido con nosotras tres porque hay algo que debes saber - dijo Ran -. Nosotras tres pertenecemos a la organización, pero queremos destruirla. Ellos mataron a mis padres y me gustaría vengarlos. Ellos también mataron a la hermana de Shiho Miyano, Ai Haibara ahora que es pequeña, y quiere vengarla. Y Vermouth es demasiado buena para matar, así que también quiere acabar con la organización. Creemos que tú nos puedes ayudar, ya que eres detective. ¿Quieres participar?_

_- Por supuesto - respondió él -. Entonces has estado un tiempo trabajando de espía para los dos¿no?_

_- Sí, pero soy más de tu bando que del de Gin. A él le daba información totalmente falsa, y a ti medianamente verdadera. Lo siento..._

_- No pasa nada, tranquila... Te mandé hacer éso porque pensaba que estabas limpia... - dijo Shinichi._

_- ¡Lo sigo estando¡No he matado a nadie! Aunque mi primera misión de la organización consistía en... matarte a ti, Shinichi._

_El chico se quedó con la boca abierta, por la impactante noticia que acababa de escuchar._

_- Y hoy es el día indicado para hacerlo - habló por primera vez Vermouth. _

_- Alguno de los suyos estará espiando, no hay duda... - reflexionó Ran._

_- Mira - dijo Ai -. En la caja puedes meter esta cápsula, que es igual que la APTX4870, pero está vacía._

_- ¿Y qué hacemos con la verdadera? - preguntó Vermouth._

_- ¡Se la daremos a Gin cuando ganemos! - dijo Ran._

_- Bueno, entonces el plan es éste - empezó Ai -. Vosotros dos vais a cenar, cuando acabéis vais al descampado, montáis una escena dramática y Ran te dejará allí tirado. Nosotras dos iremos a buscarte más tarde, cuando Ran se haya llevado al espía consigo a otro sitio. A las 10 quedamos en casa de Shinichi, para diseñar el plan contraataque. ¿Os parece bien?_

_- ¡Perfecto! - concluyeron los otros tres._

_- Por cierto, Sherry... - dijo Vermouth, rebuscando en su bolso - Encontré una réplica de la APTX4869. ¿Serías capaz de hacer el antídoto? Si vamos a luchar, nos conviene que seas mayor de nuevo. _

_- Sí, cuando salgamos iré a casa y lo haré. _

_- Shinichi¿quieres venir a mi habitación y ensayar? - propuso Ran._

_- Vale, pero antes te tengo que decir algo importante, por si pasa algo esta noche que no esté previsto... - dijo Shinichi. _

_Los dos jóvenes se levantaron del sofá y caminaron hacia la habitación de Ran. Dentro de ella:_

_- Mira, Ran, yo te quería decir que... En verdad, no te considero mi amiga, nunca más..._

_- Entiendo que estés dolido porque te lo oculté, pero no me puedes hacer éso... Tendrías que saber que yo... - los ojos se le humedecían a Ran._

_- ¡Shhhh! Está bien, mi niña. Tú deberías saber que te quiero - murmuró Shinichi, cerca de su oído. _

_Ran tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, que desapareció cuando sintió como las manos de Shinichi agarraban su cara y la acercaban a la de él. Los dos disfrutaron ese primer beso, deseado y ansiado por los dos. Los dos querían que el tiempo se parase, que las agujas del reloj no avanzaran para ellos. Estaban en su mundo de felicidad, no querían que nada lo estropease; hasta que una de las necesidades humanas más importantes, el respirar, no les dejó continuar._

_- Te amo... - susurró Ran._

_- Yo también... - dijo Shinichi - Y te juro que vamos a salir de ésta, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Dramatizamos?_

_- ¡A actuar!_

_-------Fin Flash back-------_

- ¿Y cuál es el siguiente plan? - preguntó Ran.

- Pasado mañana es día de fiesta para la organización, de descanso - informó Vermouth -. Pero habrá una ceremonia para conmemorar el quinto aniversario de la muerte del jefe anterior. En estos cinco años ha habido un grupo de gente que se ha dedicado a observar los movimientos de los diferentes miembros, para elegir un nuevo jefe. Obviamente, Hidromiel y yo tendremos que ir a ese evento, porque es muy posible que nos elijan a una de nosotras dos.

- ¿Yo, jefa de la organización? - preguntó Ran, extrañada.

- Sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar - dijo Shinichi -. Piénsalo, estarías al mando, podrías destruirla desde dentro.

- Además, eres joven y éso les interesa - intervino Vermouth -. Podrías incorporar a Sherry de nuevo, e incluso meter a Kudo. Sería una buenísima oportunidad para acabar con ellos...

- ¡Bien! - se oyó un grito de júbilo en el sótano, y en seguida, Ai subía los escalones de dos en dos - ¡Tengo el antídoto¡Tengo el antídoto!

- Felicidades, Shiho - dijo Ran, alegre.

- Tómatelo. ¿A qué esperas? - preguntó Vermouth.

- Aunque oigáis gritos e insultos, no vengáis. Yo estaré bien.

La niña sonrió y se dirigió a otra habitación a tomárselo.

- Entonces, sólo nos queda esperar a pasado mañana, y ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos... - habló Vermouth para sí misma.

- Shinichi, me temo que a partir de ahora no podrás salir de tu casa. Recuerda que se supone que estás muerto... - dijo Ran, apenada.

- Me conformo con que vengas tú a visitarme cada tarde, mientras que Ai se hará cargo de mi empresa...

- ¡Aishhhh! - suspiró Vermouth - Me voy para dejaros intimidad. Decidle a Sherry que vuelva a su casa después de transformarse...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - se oyó un horripilante grito por toda la casa.

- Éso es un sí... - rió la rubia - No hagáis nada de lo que luego os podáis arrepentir...

- ¡No! - dijeron los dos a la vez, mientras veían como la señora desaparecía.

Se miraron, sonrieron, y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Shinichi.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ejem... Esa ultima parte es para pensar mal!!! Yo os digo solo que penséis en verde, porque está pasando!!! JAJA XDDDD Este capítulo no es tan dramático, pero sí más gracioso. He querido hacerlo así para darles un respiro a los cuatro protagonistas antes de la gran batalla. En el próximo capítulo empezará la acción! Al final no he matado a Shin, no podia, era superior a mi.. XDDDD

Pido, como siempre, reviews!!!! Y agradezco, como siempre, a los ke me reviewean el fic!!!! Gracias a Shihoran!!!!

El sexto capitulo se va a llamar _El nuevo jefe_, aunque ese título no quiere decir que el nuevo jefe sea hombre!!! Spoilers:

**Había algunos trabajadores que estaban contentos con la noticia, porque podrían pasar más tiempo con su familia. Sin embargo, había otros que desconfiaban:**

**- ¿Problemas personales? - preguntó uno, retóricamente - Lo que pasa es que Kudo se ha fugado. Se rumorea que estaba harto de nosotros y nos llamó ineptos, incluso.**

**- Que mala persona... - reflexionó otro hombre.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Claro que sí. A mí me han enviado a Londres a reclutar gente, y estaré una temporada larga haciendo esos viajes. Pero mañana estaré allí. No sé si lo sabías, pero mañana es la ceremonia conmemorativa de la muerte del jefe...**

**- Sí, me lo comentó Vermouth...**

**- Vaya, la rubia siempre adelantándose. En fin, va a haber un baile y hay que ir por parejas. ¿Quieres ser la mía?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Por éso, por toda la ayuda que me ha proporcionado, quiero proponeros algo nuevo. Quiero que ella sea la jefa, la persona que me sustituya cuando yo no esté. Hidromiel, yo quería decirte que te quiero y que me gustaría casarme contigo. ¿Aceptas?**

**Gin dejó de hablar por el micrófono y se arrodilló delante de Ran, cogiéndole la mano, ante la mirada atónita de ésta y de todos los presentes. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	6. El nuevo jefe

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - se oyó un horripilante grito por toda la casa._

_- Éso es un sí... - rió la rubia - No hagáis nada de lo que luego os podáis arrepentir... _

_- ¡No! - dijeron los dos a la vez, mientras veían como la señora desaparecía. _

_Se miraron, sonrieron, y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Shinichi._

**06: El Nuevo Jefe**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

En otro lado de la mansión, Shiho volvía a respirar pausadamente y ya no notaba como se le derretían los huesos y las articulaciones. Volvía a ser ella, la de siempre y para siempre. La joven estaba presa de la emoción y la alegría:

- _¡Sí! Vuelvo a tener 17 años. Voy a decírselo a Ran, que seguro que se alegra mucho_ - pensaba, dando saltos por la habitación.

Llegó a la puerta donde seguramente estarían Shinichi y Ran, juntos, porque las demás habitaciones estaban vacías y además se oían ruidos extraños en ella. Inspiró y expiró para calmarse, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Ran! Vuelvo a ser... yo... - dijo, al observar como estaban sus dos amigos.

Se habían tapado hasta el cuello con las mantas, colorados como tomates, muertos de vergüenza. Ran observaba a Shiho con una mirada asesina, mientras que Shinichi admiraba desde la cama las baldosas del suelo.

- ¡Ups¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó la científica, con picardía.

- ¡Sí! - gritó Ran, tirándole una zapatilla de estar por casa que chocó en la puerta.

- Bueno, ya me voy... - dijo Shiho, saliendo y cerrando la puerta - Em... Yo iré a tu empresa mañana, Shinichi, y les daré vacaciones a todos... ¿Te parece?

Nadie contestó, aunque ella tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

-----------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, se cambió sonriendo, recordando las caras de los dos enamorados. Se puso un gorro y gafas de sol para que nadie la reconociese, pues se suponía que estaba muerta.

Llegó a P. E. Kudo, y por megafonía anunció una reunión urgente.

- Queridos trabajadores de P. E. Kudo. Debo anunciaros que por motivos personales, esta empresa os dará vacaciones durante un tiempo. Mediante carta, os avisaremos la fecha de finalización de este periodo. Sé que estamos en abril, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Muchas gracias.

Había algunos trabajadores que estaban contentos con la noticia, porque podrían pasar más tiempo con su familia. Sin embargo, había otros que desconfiaban:

- ¿Problemas personales? - preguntó uno, retóricamente - Lo que pasa es que Kudo se ha fugado. Se rumorea que estaba harto de nosotros y nos llamó ineptos, incluso.

- Que mala persona... - reflexionó otro hombre.

Shiho no hizo caso de esos comentarios, sino que se dirigió a la puerta del despacho tranquilamente. El Profesor se encargaría de todo lo demás. Por el momento, podía suspirar tranquila. Si tenían suerte, ese día que vivían hoy sería tranquilo.

-----------------------

- Ran... - murmuró Shinichi - Te quiero...

- Yo también... - dijo Ran, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios - Es hora de levantarse¿no crees?

- No... - se quejó Shinichi, como un niño pequeño - Cinco minutos más...

- Bueno, pues me voy... - Ran salió de la cama con la sábana alrededor del cuerpo, hacia el lavabo.

A los diez minutos salió vestida y arreglada.

- Te espero abajo, dentro de diez minutos, para ver una película.

- Mmmmm...

- ¡Hasta ahora!

Shinichi abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose solo en aquella habitación. Cogió su ropa del suelo y se metió en el baño. No tardó tanto como Ran en salir, y a los cinco minutos ya estaba abajo. Ran estaba en la cocina, haciendo palomitas. Él se dirigió al salón y puso una película americana de humor y amor, para que a ella también le gustara. Se sentó en el sofá en el mismo momento en que Ran apareció por la puerta. Dejó el cuenco de palomitas en la mesa, y se estiró poniendo la cabeza en el regazo del chico.

La película iba por la mitad, aunque ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención. Shinichi se había pasado todo el rato tocando el pelo de Ran, y ella estaba medio dormida. De repente, sonó el móvil de la joven:

- ¿Sí¿Quién es? - preguntó con la voz dormida.

- Pequeña, soy Gin - respondieron al otro lado. Ran abrió los ojos de golpe, y hizo gestos a Shinichi para que bajara el volumen de la tele - ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy de vacaciones... Creo que me merezco un descanso después de la misión...

- Claro que sí. A mí me han enviado a Londres a reclutar gente, y estaré una temporada larga haciendo esos viajes. Pero mañana estaré allí. No sé si lo sabías, pero mañana es la ceremonia conmemorativa de la muerte del jefe...

- Sí, me lo comentó Vermouth...

- Vaya, la rubia siempre adelantándose. En fin, va a haber un baile y hay que ir por parejas. ¿Quieres ser la mía?

- ¡Por supuesto¡Me encantaría!

- Bueno, pues me voy. Adiós, pequeña - y colgó.

- ¡Agh! - suspiró Ran - Mañana es la ceremonia¿recuerdas? - le preguntó a Shinichi.

- Sí. ¿Era Gin?

- Sí, preguntándome si quería ser su pareja para el baile... Pero hay un problema... - dijo Ran - Yo no sé bailar... ¿Me enseñas?

- ¡Ven aquí! - ordenó Shinichi. Cogiéndola de la cintura, fueron bailando hasta la televisión para apagarla y se dirigieron a la cadena de música para poner la melodía apropiada.

-----------------------

Ran llevaba para la ocasión un vestido largo negro con purpurina, que la hacía brillar cuando la luz se reflejaba en ella. El pelo se lo había recogido en un moño perfecto, aunque dejaba escapar algunos mechones que le caían graciosamente por la cara, el cuello y los hombros.

Gin la había ido a recoger a su casa, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho minutos antes su verdadero amor:

- Me rindo ante ti, cariño...

Los dos iban pensando, en silencio, mientras Gin conducía su Porshe 356 A. No habían vuelto a hablar. Ran miraba por la ventana como el cielo era de un azul oscuro, iluminado sólo por un manto de puntos blancos. No quería ir, a esa ceremonia, y menos con la persona que la acompañaba. Lo único que le hacía ilusión era salir elegida como nueva jefa, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde tendría lugar, las puertas hacía rato que estaban abiertas. Dos personas la flanqueaban, con el rostro tapado. La de la derecha parecía un hombre, la de la izquierda una mujer, que levantó los pulgares en señal de ánimo. Ran captó el mensaje, imaginándose quién era esa persona. Le dijo a Gin que entrara y que ella se quedaría un minuto a fuera. Sonrió, miró a la persona de la derecha y se acercó a él. No había duda, era él, podía sentir su esencia. La chica murmuró "suerte" al guardia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Seguidamente, entró en el edificio.

La sala, donde se celebraría el evento, estaba decorada con cortinas negras, que le daban un aspecto tétrico. En uno de los lados de la habitación rectangular había un escenario, donde se podía ver un cuadro del anterior jefe. En la tarima, había también un micrófono, que utilizó una mujer de negro:

- Bienvenidos a todos. Espero que esta velada sea de vuestro agrado y que la disfrutéis. Antes de nada, dediquemos un minuto de silencio a nuestro antiguo jefe, en paz descanse.

La sala se sumió en un silencio espectral, asustando a Ran, que sentía que la observaban y tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a los guardias de la puerta principal.

- Bien - continuó la mujer, cuando el minuto pasó -, supongo que sabrán que en estos cinco últimos años, un grupo de personas se ha dedicado a observar las acciones de otras. Nos complace anunciar que ya hemos elegido al futuro jefe, o futura jefa, todo puede ser. Pero no diremos su nombre hasta las 12 de la noche, así que mientras podéis saborear los deliciosos canapés dispuestos en las mesas o bailar con vuestro acompañante.

Gin, que había estado conversando con otro hombre, se encaminó a Ran decidido, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me concederías esta pieza, pequeña? - le preguntó, tomándole la mano.

- Sí... - respondió mirando como los guardas de la puerta entraban en la sala.

Las dos personas estaban de nuevo flanqueando la puerta, esta vez por dentro. Se suponía que todos los miembros estaban allí, así que no había motivo que los retuviera fuera y no poder disfrutar del evento.

Uno de los guardas era Shinichi, y el otro Shiho. El joven, al ver como Gin agarraba a Ran, quiso ir hacia donde estaban los dos bailando, pero Shiho lo detuvo.

- Idiota¿quieres que nos descubran? - le susurró la chica.

- No, pero fíjate. El imbécil de Gin está cogiendo a MI chica - recalcó el mi - por la cintura¡parece que se la quiere comer!

- Si quieres, luego te la comerás tú... Pero por ahora, quédate quieto y no hagas nada. Te puedes meter en líos. ¿Recuerdas el plan?

- Sí, cuando lo digan, vamos nosotros y...

La mujer que había hablado antes volvió a subirse a la tarima, y empezó a hablar:

- Quedan exactamente dos minutos para que sean las doce de la noche. Mientras tanto, haremos un pequeño recordatorio de los logros del jefe. Naomichi Tawara nació el 2 de diciembre de 1930. Con tan solo 22 años, entró a formar parte de esta organización, gracias al apoyo de su padre...

- Fue un enchufado... - murmuró Shiho a Shinichi.

- ...que lo ayudó a poseer una cabeza pensante fría y un corazón de piedra, sin sentimientos. Por ello, el año 1970 fue elegido como jefe de la organización, ejerciendo su cargo perfectamente, sin nada que objetar por parte de los otros miembros. El cáncer de pulmón quiso llevarlo con Diós el día 24 de abril de 2002. Ahora, cinco años después, hemos tenido que acatar una de sus órdenes: buscar un sustituto. Muchos sabemos que éso es imposible, ya que no hay nadie que lo iguale...

- ¡Qué pelota! - dijo Shinichi.

- ...pero aún así hemos buscado y encontrado a su heredero. En fin, el nuevo jefe es un hombre hecho y derecho...

- ¡Mierda! - susurró Ran.

- ...que lleva en esta organización desde que tenía 20 años, y ahora, 15 años después, verá recompensado todo su trabajo y dedicación en su proclamación. ¡Ese hombre es Gin!

- ¿Tú? - le preguntó Ran, extrañada, al hombre rubio que la acompañaba.

- Ahora vengo... - contestó Gin, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ran.

Un multitudinario aplauso acompañó al hombre hasta la tarima, mientras saludaba a todos los presentes.

- ¡Gracias! En realidad, creo que hay muchísima gente que se merece este sitio, seguramente más que yo. Igualmente, me siento muy honrado de haber sido elegido para llevar a cargo esta maravillosa labor. También quiero reconocer que el mérito no es sólo mío, sino que ha habido una persona que me ha ayudado muchísimo y que se encuentra hoy entre nosotros. Hidromiel, pequeña¿puedes subir?

Ran se quedó estática al oír su nombre, no se esperaba que ella tuviera que subir al escenario también.

- Por éso, por toda la ayuda que me ha proporcionado, quiero proponeros algo nuevo. Quiero que ella sea la jefa, la persona que me sustituya cuando yo no esté. Hidromiel, yo quería decirte que te quiero y que me gustaría casarme contigo. ¿Aceptas?

Gin dejó de hablar por el micrófono y se arrodilló delante de Ran, cogiéndole la mano, ante la mirada atónita de ésta y de todos los presentes.

- Yo... No sé qué decir... - titubeó Ran.

- Dime que sí, por favor.

Ran miraba por toda la sala, buscando a una persona. La encontró delante del escenario, con una sonrisa y los pulgares levantados. Se levantó el sombrero y dejó ver su cara. Shinichi le estaba diciendo con la mirada que aceptara, que sería la oportunidad perfecta para vencerlos. Éso dio fuerzas a Ran, que devolvió la mirada a un Gin impaciente.

- Sí, acepto - dijo Ran.

El hombre rubio se levantó, sonriendo. Abrazó a Ran, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que ella no correspondió.

- En fin - empezó a decir la mujer que había hablado antes -, ya conocemos al jefe y a su futura esposa. Es hora de celebrarlo. Martini, Beefeater¿podéis hacerlo?

Shinichi y Shiho, los propietarios de los nombres, subieron al escenario. La mujer le dio una especia de mando a distancia a Shiho, mientras que Shinichi empezaba la cuenta atrás:

- Tres... - dijo Shinichi.

- Dos... - continuó Shiho

- ¡Uno! - terminó Shinichi, a la vez que Shiho apretaba el botón del mando.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno... Esto se acerca al final. Me da pena acabarlo, pero todo lo que empieza, termina. En fin, que os ha parecido este capitulo? Emocionante? Interesante? Aburrido? Personalmente, me ha encantado el BUUUUMMM final, básicamente porque seguramente no es lo que os imagináis. Yo no digo nada... XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Reviews!!!! Solo tenéis que darle al botoncito de abajo, donde pone GO!!! Agradezco como siempre los reviews que me enviais, que me hacen muy feliz, y gracias a ellos he podido terminar la historia, despues de una epoka de star "muy" atrankada... XDDD En fin, muxas gracias a Rani07, Belly-chan y MaRtAcHaN!!! Muxas gracias!!!!

El siguiente, el septimo, se va a llamar "La sagrada unión", para que os hagais una idea de ke va.. XDDDDSpoilers:

**- Señoras y señores, a continuación les pasaremos un video, recorriendo toda la estancia en esta organización del actual jefe, el señor Gin - dijo la mujer de negro - Martini... - llamó a Shinichi - ¿Serías tan amable de ir a apagar las luces?**

**- Sí, por supuesto.**

**El joven detective bajó del escenario, y se dirigió a las puertas quedándose allí, pero no apagó la luz. Shiho también bajó, y se colocó en la otra salida de la habitación. La mujer se quedó en la tarima, dejando ver su larga cabellera rubia, que había llevado escondida debajo del sombrero.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- En primer lugar, quiero casarme por la iglesia... - empezó a decir ella.**

**- Lo que tú quieras... ¿Y cuándo?**

**- Pues cuanto antes, mejor¿no crees?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- La policía llegará en nada, les he avisado por el móvil - informó Shinichi.**

**- ¿Y la ambulancia? - preguntó Ran.**

**- También, tranquila... - dijo el detective, dejando a la científica en el suelo - Estás muy nerviosa¿qué te pasa¿Has usado lo que te di?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	7. La sagrada union

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

_Shinichi y Shiho, los propietarios de los nombres, subieron al escenario. La mujer le dio una especia de mando a distancia a Shiho, mientras que Shinichi empezaba la cuenta atrás:_

_- Tres... - dijo Shinichi._

_- Dos... - continuó Shiho_

_- ¡Uno! - terminó Shinichi, a la vez que Shiho apretaba el botón del mando._

_¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!_

**07: La Sagrada Unión**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

En ese momento, ante la sorpresa de los invitados, montones de confeti y serpentinas salieron del techo. Pero algo pequeño y cuadrado sobresalió captando la atención de todo el mundo. Era una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, abriéndose y dejando ver la alianza de oro que contenía.

- ¡Felicidades! - dijo Shinichi, cambiando la voz.

- Nosotros sabíamos lo que iba a pasar y preparamos esta piñata - continuó Shiho.

- Por favor, un aplauso a los novios - dijo la mujer de negro.

La futura esposa de Gin cada vez estaba más nerviosa. A partir de esa noche, tendría que cargar con otro problema en su frágil espalda: fingir querer a un hombre más que a su propia vida, y llevar una relación secreta con otro que se suponía que debía estar muerto.

Los presentes en la fiesta le sonreían, mientras ella les devolvía la sonrisa falsamente. Gin le dio un pequeño codazo, para que saludara. Ella se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación, petición cordial de Gin y no forzada ni obligada, aunque no quería hacerlo. Miró a Shinichi, todavía en el escenario, y vio que le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara. Se aproximó a él mientras éste metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una pastilla.

- Ésto es un somnífero - susurró únicamente.

- ¡Gracias! Te quiero - respondió ella.

Gin y Ran fueron a casa de ésta a tomar algo, mientras en la sala:

- Señoras y señores, a continuación les pasaremos un video, recorriendo toda la estancia en esta organización del actual jefe, el señor Gin - dijo la mujer de negro - Martini... - llamó a Shinichi - ¿Serías tan amable de ir a apagar las luces?

- Sí, por supuesto.

El joven detective bajó del escenario, y se dirigió a las puertas quedándose allí, pero no apagó la luz. Shiho también bajó, y se colocó en la otra salida de la habitación. La mujer se quedó en la tarima, dejando ver su larga cabellera rubia, que había llevado escondida debajo del sombrero.

- ¡Vermouth! - gritó uno de los presentes.

- Sí, soy yo... - respondió ella - Siento ser así, pero por mis venas no fluye negra sangre como la noche. Me atrevería a decir que se ha vuelto limpia y pura. Lo siente, colegas míos, pero el deber me llama...

- ¡Que nadie se mueva! - gritó Shinichi, quitándose también el sombrero - Si veo algún movimiento extraño, por pequeño que sea, no dudaré en utilizar mi arma.

- ¡Tú! - llamó Shiho, a un hombre mayor - ¡Acércate¿Han venido todos los miembros de la organización o faltan algunos?

- Creo que faltan algunos, pero no lo sé seguro... Sherry... - el hombre dejó ver su cara, era Vodka.

El hombre sonrió, dándole un puñetazo al estómago de la chica, mientras ella caía al suelo. Empezó a correr hacia las puertas, donde estaba Shinichi, para hacer lo mismo.

- No, amigo. No se te ocurra hacerlo - le advirtió Shinichi -. ¡Ahora!

Vermouth se puso una máscara anti-gas, al mismo tiempo que Shinichi. La científica, como podía, también hacía lo mismo.

De repente, la sala se empezó a llenar de un humo blanco, que adormecía a toda persona que lo olía. Los presentes empezaron a toser, y uno a uno fueron cayendo, rendidos ante el cansancio. Sin embargo, hubo una persona que no lo hizo: Vodka. Imaginándose lo que pasaría, se había llevado consigo una máscara más sencilla, pero que tampoco dejaba pasar el gas somnífero.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Shinichi, con rabia, al ver como el enemigo sobrevivía.

- Calladito, detective... - ordenó Vodka.

Se oyó como alguien disparaba con una pistola, y un grito de dolor inundaba el lugar.

-------------------------

- Ran... Ahora que vamos a ser marido y mujer, me gustaría preguntarte cómo quieres que sea nuestra boda - dijo Gin, cogiéndole las manos a Ran.

- En primer lugar, quiero casarme por la iglesia... - empezó a decir ella.

- Lo que tú quieras... ¿Y cuándo?

- Pues cuanto antes, mejor¿no crees?

- Por supuesto que sí, pequeña - dijo él - ¿Y quieres que hagamos algo? No sé, ver una película, dormir, o lo que tú quieras... - insinuó.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? - preguntó Ran, levantándose precipitadamente del sofá.

- Bueno, un Whisky no estaría mal...

- Bien, ahora lo traigo.

La joven se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso. Estaba distraída, pues su mente se había quedado en el lugar de la ceremonia, donde según lo previsto, en estos momentos se estaría disputando una lucha a muerte. Y ella estaba a salvo, tranquila, hablando con el que sería su futuro marido. Suspiró metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo, mostrando el somnífero que le había dado Shinichi. ¿Era correcto utilizarlo¿O debía someterse a las caricias de Gin? Prefirió no hacerlo.

- Aquí lo tienes, amor... - dijo Ran.

- Pequeña, me acaban de llamar diciéndome que debería dejar apartadas mis obligaciones de jefe e ir a Londres a reclutar más gente. ¿Te importa mucho que me vaya sin ti? - preguntó, mirándola, a la vez que bebía un sorbo.

- ¡No¡Claro que no! Yo te esperaré aquí.

- Pero es que serán más de dos semanas... - empezó a decir él.

- No te preocupes, no importa. Yo mientras miraré todo lo que haga falta para la boda.

- Entonces esta noche podríamos hacer algo¿no? - sugirió el hombre.

- Vamos a mi habitación - respondió ella.

Gin empezó a besarla, pero ella no correspondía. La preocupación le oprimía el pecho, y pensaba en éso hasta que sintió un peso muerto en su torso. Gin se había quedado dormido. El somnífero había funcionado. Sigilosamente, dejó una nota para cuando él se despertara por la mañana, y salió a reforzar a sus compañeros de misión.

------------------------

- ¿Shinichi? - preguntó cuando llegó allí.

El detective había salido por su propio pie del lugar, acompañando a Shiho que se estaba apoyando en él.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Shiho? - preguntó Ran con preocupación.

- Vodka le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago... - respondió Vermouth, quitándose la máscara - Tranquila, le he dado su merecido.

Vermouth había sido quien había disparado al hombre de negro, rozándole la pierna.

- La policía llegará en nada, les he avisado por el móvil - informó Shinichi.

- ¿Y la ambulancia? - preguntó Ran.

- También, tranquila... - dijo el detective, dejando a la científica en el suelo - Estás muy nerviosa¿qué te pasa¿Has usado lo que te di?

- Esperaba no utilizarlo, pero lo tuve que hacer. Me dio pena, pero no puedo serte infiel... - concluyó Ran.

Shinichi sólo sonrió, acercándose a ella y besándola.

- ¿Y ahora qué nos queda? - preguntó Shiho.

- Supongo que erradicar del todo la organización - reflexionó Vermouth -. Y para ello, hemos de capturar al ave que aún anda suelta: su jefe.

- Gin... - susurró Ran.

-------------------------------

El que sería un día de mayo precioso para muchas personas, para otras no lo iba a ser tanto. Había llegado el día en que Ran se casaba con un hombre que no amaba, jefe de la organización y causante de sus malas digestiones. Ésa era la versión oficial del porqué de sus vómitos, pero había otra, que la guardaría para ella hasta el momento indicado.

El vestido, color beige, consistía en un modelo de cola larga, con encaje en el escote y atado al cuello, y mangas por el antebrazo también de encaje. Se ceñía perfectamente a la figura de la novia, sin volúmenes ni movimientos, con una caída suave y delicada. Los zapatos, de tacón bajo, eran del mismo color y con decoraciones brillantes. Un velo a conjunto cubría su tocado, un moño que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones, y tapaba su rostro. Un hombre de la organización la acompañaba, susurrando:

- Ésto lo repetiremos tú y yo¿verdad?

- Por supuesto...

La música preparaba el ambiente para la ceremonia que tendría lugar a continuación. Vodka, el encargado de casarlos, estaba ya en su lugar, revisando los papeles y su discurso. Gin observaba impaciente como Ran llegaba junto con ese hombre al altar. Sonreía bobamente, admirando la belleza de Ran e imaginando la suerte que tendría al tenerla a su lado. Llegó hasta donde estaba él, le dedicó una sonrisa a través del velo y volvió la vista al frente. Ran tenía claro su papel en ese evento y no podía fallar.

Vodka empezó a leer los papeles, por falta de tiempo para ensayar y aprenderse el discurso de memoria:

- Cuando Diós creó al hombre, consideró que no era bueno que viviera solo. Entonces creó a una ayudante y compañera con quien compartiera la vida. No creó a la mujer a partir de la cabeza del hombre, para que no lo domine. Tampoco desde sus pies, para que no se tropiece con ella. Sino que la creó desde su costado para que sea su igual que esté cerca de su corazón, con el fin de que la ame, la aprecie y la honre.

«Queridos familiares y amigos: la vida consiste del amor y las relaciones. Hoy estamos felices de acompañar a Hidromiel y a Gin en su decisión de compartir su amor en matrimonio. Estamos aquí reunidos en la presencia de Diós y junto a los testigos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio.

«En este sagrado momento, estas dos personas serán unidas. Si alguien tiene algún motivo para oponerse, dígalo ahora o calle para siempre.

El silencio reinaba en la sala. Todo el mundo notaba la expectación de ese momento. De repente, el hombre que había acompañado a Ran hasta el altar se levantó y dijo claramente:

- ¡Yo me opongo!

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver quién era aquel que se atrevía a oponerse a la sagrada unión. Gin atónito, no cabía en su asombro. Ran, feliz, agradecía aquel maravilloso gesto.

Poco a poco, el hombre empezó a quitarse el sombrero, dejando ver su pelo. Se quitó las gafas de sol, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Con orgullo y confianza, la subió, diciendo:

- ¡Yo, Shinichi Kudo, me opongo a este matrimonio!

**

* * *

Todo parecía perdido cuando de repente aparece Shin!!! Q mono!!!! Jajaj XDDDDD Os a gustado?? Este ya es el penultimo!!! Agggh!!!**

Quiero reviews!!!! Muxas gracias a MaRtAChAn y Rani07!!!! Rani: ke sepas ke kiero leer el 5 cap ya, hoy mismo.. XDDDD!!! Subelo cuando puedas, wapa!!!!

Pos el siguiente cap, octavo y ultimo, se llama "Luz en la Oscuridad". Spoilers:

**- ¡No! Estoy tan asombrada como tú. Yo lo maté, yo le di la APTX... - respondió ella, muriéndose de risa por dentro.**

**- No me sirve... - susurró Gin - Tú eres actriz, me estás mintiendo...**

**- Gin, eres muy listo... - dijo la voz de una mujer vestida de negro - Sabíamos que era arriesgado, pero lo hicimos demasiado bien... No sospechaste nada¿verdad?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Después os fuisteis a casa de Hidromiel y no hicisteis nada gracias a un somnífero, que preparé yo para que durara más - confesó Sherry -. Mientras tanto, en el salón, nosotros tres pudimos con todos los miembros de la organización con un gas soporífero, y luego vino la policía y la ambulancia.**

**- ¡Eso es mentira! - gritó Gin, saliendo de sus casillas - Si los derrotasteis a todos¿qué coño están haciendo un montón de gente vestida de negro, o sea de la organización, en mi boda? No me iréis a decir que son policías disfrazados...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Shinichi, debo pedirte perdón... - empezó Ran, provocando que Gin la mirara, bajando la cabeza.**

**- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shinichi.**

**- Porque, en los últimos meses, he empezado a sentir cosas, que podrían poner en peligro nuestra relación... Cosas relacionadas con Gin...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	8. La luz en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ESCAPAR NO ES FÁCIL**

_Todos los presentes se giraron para ver quién era aquel que se atrevía a oponerse a la sagrada unión. Gin atónito, no cabía en su asombro. Ran, feliz, agradecía aquel maravilloso gesto._

_Poco a poco, el hombre empezó a quitarse el sombrero, dejando ver su pelo. Se quitó las gafas de sol, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Con orgullo y confianza, la subió, diciendo:_

_- ¡Yo, Shinichi Kudo, me opongo a este matrimonio!_

**08: La Luz En La Oscuridad**

Simbología

- blablabla (Lo que habla un personaje)

- _blablabla_ (Lo que piensa un personaje)

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- ¡Shinichi Kudo! - gritó Gin - ¿Cómo demonios estás vivo? Yo te vi morir...

- Bueno, supongo que deberías preguntárselo a otra persona, no a mí...

- Hidromiel... - Gin la encaró - No me digas que tuviste algo que ver en ésto...

- ¡No! Estoy tan asombrada como tú. Yo lo maté, yo le di la APTX... - respondió ella, muriéndose de risa por dentro.

- No me sirve... - susurró Gin - Tú eres actriz, me estás mintiendo...

- Gin, eres muy listo... - dijo la voz de una mujer vestida de negro - Sabíamos que era arriesgado, pero lo hicimos demasiado bien... No sospechaste nada¿verdad?

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el rubio.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Bueno, puede ser que me dieses por muerta... ¿Te suena el apodo Sherry¿O quizá Shiho Miyano? - preguntó la voz, quitándose el sombrero y las gafas de sol.

- Sherry... Tú estabas muerta...

- Encogida, diría yo... La APTX 4869 que perfeccioné me transformó en una niña de apenas 7 años...

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el rubio, sin poderlo creer.

- ¿De verdad quieres que nos pongamos a discutir sobre cuestiones de física y química? - ironizó la científica - Yo creo que sería mejor que te enterases de nuestro plan, que ni siquiera has podido descubrir...

- Hidromiel, deja de mentir... - dijo un hombre con voz de mujer.

El hombre que acababa de hablar se quitó el sombrero y el disfraz, dejando ver su figura femenina, su piel blanca, y su pelo rubio platino. Vermouth sonrió confiada, contenta de que el fin de la organización viera la luz.

Gin, por su parte, estaba cada vez más sorprendido y asustado. Había visto en tan sólo cinco minutos como paraban la boda con la mujer de su vida, por parte del detective Shinichi Kudo, en teoría muerto; la aparición de Shiho Miyano, también en teoría muerta, pero resultaba que estaba encogida; la verdadera cara de Vermouth y, por último, estaba Ran. Aunque en ese momento no sabía que todavía quedaban muchas sorpresas por ver.

- Está bien - dijo Ran -. Lo siento Gin, pero te he sido infiel. Mi corazón estaba enamorado de Shinichi Kudo desde mucho antes que matarais a mis padres. Y fue volverlo a ver, para que esos sentimientos salieran a flote de nuevo y volví a caer. Por eso, creamos un plan para acabar con la organización para siempre. Al principio, sólo intervendríamos Vermouth, Sherry y yo, pero Sherry se lo contó a Shinichi, así que tuvimos que cambiar los planes. Aprovechando mi misión, te haríamos creer que Shinichi estaría muerto, para hacerte bajar la guardia.

- Me utilizaste... - susurró Gin, furioso, pero intentando controlarse.

- El día que te eligieron jefe de la organización, estaba todo planeado - empezó Shinichi, haciendo caso omiso a Gin -. Vermouth iba a ser la presentadora, así que le comunicaron quién iba a ser el nuevo jefe. No se lo dijimos a nadie, ni siquiera a Ran, para que le viniera de sorpresa. Sabíamos que aprovecharías la oportunidad para pedirle matrimonio a Ran, y preparamos la piñata y todo lo demás.

- Después os fuisteis a casa de Hidromiel y no hicisteis nada gracias a un somnífero, que preparé yo para que durara más - confesó Sherry -. Mientras tanto, en el salón, nosotros tres pudimos con todos los miembros de la organización con un gas soporífero, y luego vino la policía y la ambulancia.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - gritó Gin, saliendo de sus casillas - Si los derrotasteis a todos¿qué coño están haciendo un montón de gente vestida de negro, o sea de la organización, en mi boda? No me iréis a decir que son policías disfrazados...

- ¡Justo en el clavo! - dijo Shinichi - Exacto, como tú has dicho, son policías... ¿Sabes, Gin? Me impresionan tus dotes de detective... Cuando salgas de la cárcel, puedes trabajar conmigo...

Al mismo tiempo que Shinichi hablaba, todos los presentes se estaban quitando las vestimentas negras, revelando sus identidades verdaderas. En la sala estaban Takagi, Sato, Chiba, Yumi, Shiratori... Todos estaban preparados para actuar, en caso de que fuera necesario.

- ¡Ja! - sonrió Gin - Si creéis que con cuatro policías me podéis vencer...

- ¡Somos 240! - se oyó a alguien gritarlo, interrumpiendo a Gin.

- Me da igual cuantos seáis. A mí todavía me queda un as en la manga. ¡Vodka¡Baja ahora mismo!

- Gin, de verdad que lo siento... - dijo Vodka - Pero yo no me llamo así. ¿No crees que sería muy sospechoso que me hubiesen dejado libre? Yo no soy Vodka, amigo... Yo soy el Inspector Megure. ¡Chicos, arrestadle!

- ¿Qué? - Gin estaba paralizado, pero reaccionó rápido, cogiendo a Ran y sacando la pistola que llevaba encima - ¡Qué nadie se mueva! Si veo algún movimiento, por pequeño que sea, hago que Ran se convierta en un colador.

Los ojos de la chica, cogida por el cuello por Gin, reflejaban miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar Gin. Miró primero a Vermouth y a Sherry, que le devolvían la mirada asustadas. Echo un vistazo a la sala, y por último su vista se clavó en Shinichi. Por el contrario a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, estaba sonriendo. Los ojos azules del chico le decían que saldrían de ésa, los dos juntos. Disimuladamente, Shinichi se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón, haciendo entender a Ran que utilizara su último recurso. Ella asintió levemente, recobrando la confianza en sí misma.

- Shinichi, debo pedirte perdón... - empezó Ran, provocando que Gin la mirara, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shinichi.

- Porque, en los últimos meses, he empezado a sentir cosas, que podrían poner en peligro nuestra relación... Cosas relacionadas con Gin... - el rubio volvía a estar atónito, mientras Ran cogía su mano de su cuello, y la quitaba de allí. Se agachó un momento, para volver a levantarse y encarar a Gin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó el rubio, con voz dulce.

- Que... Que yo te quiero... Quiero decir que te amo... - se giró hacia Shinichi y murmuró - Lo siento...

Los que se suponía que iban a ser marido y mujer se acercaron, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Sherry y Vermouth estaban que no podían creérselo, mientras que Shinichi los miraba destrozado, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Cuando sus labios se unieron, él no quiso mirar.

De repente, Gin se separó, empezando a toser.

- ¿Qué es ésto? - murmuró, enseñándole a Ran algo que se había quitado de la boca.

Sherry los miró asombrada, entendiendo todo.

- ¿Qué es ésto? - repitió, enseñándole una pequeña cápsula blanca y verde - ¡Qué es ésto! - gritó.

- Vaya¿no lo recuerdas? - dijo Ran - Me lo diste tú, para matar a Shinichi. Es la APTX 4870.

- Sí... - empezó Shiho - Me pidió que la examinara, para ver sus efectos. Pensaba que iba a ser mortífera, pero era sólo un paralizante. Descubrimos que lo que querías era que Shinichi estuviera paralizado, para matarlo a golpes después¿no es así? Te hemos pagado con la misma moneda...

- Entonces¿todo era mentira? - preguntó Gin, con voz débil y cayendo al suelo.

- Desde la primera palabra hasta el último beso... - confesó Ran - Lo siento, Gin... Pero eras el único que quedaba en libertad, el jefe y tenía que vengar a mis padres... No te lo podía perdonar, pero no te he matado, como pensaba hacer...

- No hubiese valido la pena... - dijo Shinichi, acercándose a Ran y cogiéndola por la cintura - No hubiese valido la pena rebajarse a su nivel...

- No... - murmuró Ran, viendo como Gin yacía en el suelo, escuchando todo pero incapaz de moverse.

Los policías, viendo que el peligro había pasado, se acercaron al rubio, subiéndolo a una camilla, que habían traído una ambulancia. Los cuatro que habían destruido a la organización, por siempre, salieron los últimos, después de echarle un vistazo a la iglesia, que había sido testigo de los últimos momentos vividos.

- Ran¿te sientes diferente al haber dejado de llamarte Hidromiel? - preguntó Shinichi, cogido de la mano de ella.

- No... Me siento muy feliz por no tener que oír ese nombre nunca más. Contigo todo está bien... - Ran le encaró y él vio sus ojos aguosos. La apoyó en su pecho, para que pudiera descargarse en él, si quería.

Estuvieron cinco minutos abrazados, solos, ya que los policías, Shiho y Chris habían ido a comisaría a prestar declaración.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó Shinichi con dulzura, separándose de ella y limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Sí, te amo... - dijo Ran, acercándose a los labios del detective.

- Yo también... - murmuró Shinichi, besándola.

- Tengo que confesarte algo... - empezó Ran, cuando se separaron.

- ¿Qué es?

- Estoy embarazada...

Shinichi la miró asombrado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No se esperaba éso, aunque tampoco le sorprendía.

- Pero éso es fantástico... - dijo, todavía en su asombro.

- ¿A que sí? - sonrió ella.

- ¿Y cómo le llamaremos¿De cuánto estás¿Sabes si es niño o niña?

Con este bombardeo de preguntas, Ran y Shinichi siguieron caminando hacia la casa del detective, no muy lejos de allí. En ese momento no lo sabían, pero el destino les tenía preparados otros muchos momentos felices, más incluso que el que estaban viviendo ahora, que ellos iban a aprovechar al máximo.

--------------------------------

- ¿Por qué no te duermes ya? - preguntó Ran, a la niña y el niño que estaban estirados en sus camas.

- Vamos, Noriko y Akira, vuestra madre ya os ha contado nuestra historia miles de veces. ¿Nunca os cansáis de escucharla?

- ¿Qué pasó con Gin? - preguntó Akira, mientras se arropaba.

- Pues supongo que se pudrió en la cárcel... - dijo Shinichi - Vamos, ya es muy tarde. Dormiros ya.

- ¡No queremos! - gritaron los dos.

- ¿Queréis saber cómo os trajimos al mundo? - preguntó Ran, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas noches! - dijeron los dos.

Ran y Shinichi salieron de la habitación, sonriendo.

- Tus hijos son muy predecibles... - dijo Ran.

- También son tuyos... - dijo Shinichi, besándola.

- Te quiero...

- Yo también...

**

* * *

**

Personalmente, me encanta el final. Lo encuentro tan romántico, tan empalagoso... XDDDD Quiero deciros que este cap los escribí dos semanas después de escribir el séptimo, un record para mí, ya que nunca había tardado tanto. Lo que pasa era que estaba atrancada y no sabía como seguir. Pero en una clase de sociales me vino la inspiración y aquí está. Me da mucha pena acabarlo aquí, y con esto me refiero a que no habrá epilogo. Bueno, el epilogo seria esa parte de los dos hijos de Shinichi y Ran.

Pido reviews!!!!! Quiero agradecer de antemano todos los que me enviéis, ya que no podré responderlos. Pero quiero que sepáis que soy muy feliz de haber escrito una historia que haya gustado a mis lectores. Obviamente, a quien mas se lo agradezco es a los que han seguido la historia desde el principio, y me han hecho saber su opinión. Esas personitas son: Rani07 (aki ta la sorpresa, y otra mas q pondre dentro de nada), Amidala Granger (tu respuesta esta mas abajo), Marta-chan (muxas gracias!), Belly-chan (gracias x seguir la istoria desde el principio), shihoran (muxas gracias!), meitanteimar (spero q te aya gustado), ammiel (me alegra q te guste mi manera de scribir). Pues tambien quiero agradecer a toda aquella gente que lo ha leido, aunque no me haya dicho su opinion

Tambien quiero anunciar que estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto. Un súper-songfic infinito, sin final, con todas las canciones que me gusten y crea que les pegan a Shin y Ran. Por supuesto, podréis y tendréis que darme ideas!!! O proponermelas!!! Quiero llegar a los 100

Otra cosa también es que el crossover entre Detective Conan y Harry Potter (sí, era eso) esta oficialmente parado. No se me ocurren ideas, y me da también mucho "palo". Así que habrá que esperar un poco más, pero os aseguro que verá la luz en aunque no sé cuándo. Supongo que pasado el verano.. XDDD

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


End file.
